Our Equinox
by topaz emeralds
Summary: Bella sees something unbelievable. A golden eyed, pregnant vampire. Is there hope for a baby for Bella and Edward or are things not as they seem? Bella learns more about the vampires past and things take a turn that no one expected.
1. The Beginning

**BPOV**

I frowned as I stared at the maternity section of the local store. Lately, it had been bothering me. The whole, I won't be able to have kids thing, that is. Sure, I'd never really thought about having kids, but I'd never _not_ wanted them. Now, I had started to notice every child that I saw and my heart ached when I saw a mother with her child. Rosalie was right, but I'd never admit it out loud.

I knew what I was giving up. It was worth it, though. I couldn't live without Edward, but I could live without kids.

I walked into the section slowly. Edward and Alice where away hunting, but I was sure she'd see me doing this. I knew it'd get me into a whole lot of trouble with Edward, but I really wanted to look at the cute little baby booties and the pink and blue baby clothes.

I went into the section and glanced at the maternity clothes, I guess maybe it looked like I was shopping. That was sure to cause some major gossip. Rumors were already spreading about reasons why Edward and I were getting married. Charlie would hear that I was in the maternity section and when I got home I would probably get questioned by him. No, more likely then that I would get an uncomfortable lecture and grounded till my wedding day.

Then everything changed. Suddenly seeing the baby clothes and small town gossip wasn't wasn't important anymore, because the young women looking at the maternity clothes in front of me was far more interesting then booties and lectures.

My mouth gaped open as I stared at her. I gasped loudly, my eyes growing wide. She turned to look at me, her beautiful face slightly confused.

I dropped everything in my arms and ran. I don't quiete know why, I just did it without thinking. I turned around and ran out of the store. Of course, I tripped in the parking lot and fell down. Hard. I could smell blood but I couldn't see anything as I faded into unconsciousness.

My last thought was of the vampire I'd seen in the store. The pregnant vampire.

**_authors' note:// So I'm back from my long and inexcusable absence. I know this chapter wasn't really up to my regular standards but I'm still trying to get back into the swing of things. Please review and tell me what you think:)_**


	2. Beau

I finally was awoken when I felt a cold hand being pressed to the side of my neck.

"Edward?" I asked, my eyes fluttering open. My vision was fuzzy, but I could still tell that it definitely wasn't Edward hovering over me.

A soft, female voice replied, "No."

The voice was unfamiliar to me and I was immediately alarmed. I lifted my head up quickly, regretting the movement as I felt pain erupt in my head. "Ow." I muttered, my head falling back down on the pavement. I closed my eyes tightly, fear taking hold of me.

"Please don't move. I need to bandage you head to stop the bleeding." The voice said. I felt something being pressed onto my head and took a deep breath.

"Who are you?" I asked, panic clear in my voice.

"Beau." she replied quietly. I decided to open my eyes again and opened them slowly. As my vision became more focused I began to see the girls features.

She was about my age. She had long blonde hair, a pointed nose, and was as pail as a ghost. I noticed her eyes as she looked down at me, they were topaz.

That's when I recognized her. "Your...the...the girl in the store." I finally managed to say, lost for words. I was afraid of her, quite frankly, but something about her made me trust her more. Possibly her golden eyes.

Beau nodded and said in a slightly amused voice, "Yes. You acted very strangely. Why did you run away from me, exactly? Do pregnant people scare you?"

I thought carefully about my words. I didn't want to tell her I knew what she was. What if that made her kill me? I didn't know how to respond so I stayed quiet and let her bandage me up.

She pressed firmly on my wound and said quietly, "You'll need stitches. I'll have to take you to the emergency room."

"Dr. Cullen. Take me to Dr. Cullen." I said quickly.

Beau's eyebrows raised and she paused before saying, "Okay. I was actually about to go see him anyway...Two birds with one stone, I guess." She looked around the parking lot quickly and then asked, "Do you think you can get up?"

My mind was spinning. She said was going to go see Carlisle. Did that mean she was a friend of Carlisle or was she just curious, like James had been? I decided to trust her though, no matter how foolish it was of me.

"I think I can." My voice squeaked and I lifted myself slowly off the ground.

She stared at me as I got up, as if waiting to catch me if I fell. She lifted up a set of keys and clicked a button. The car across from where we were dinged and the lights turned on.

I bit my lip as I followed her to the car. Edward was going to kill me, but I was very, very curious about the vampire and for some reason I didn't feel like I should fear her.

She opened the door for me and headed to the drivers side. I got in and buckled up, taking a slow breath. I was so vulnerable now. It would be so easy for her to kill me.

"So what is your name?" she asked as she turned on the car.

"Bella." I replied quietly, staring out the passengers window.

"And who is this Edward you mentioned?"

I gulped, her asking me about Edward made me more nervous then me telling her my name. I decided not to lie though and replied, "My fiancee."

Beau flinched and said in a very quiet tone, "Oh." Maybe she was against marriage, like me.

"Why are you going to see Carlisle...Dr. Cullen?" I asked suddenly.

She considered my question and said nonchalantly, "I needed to speak to him about something."

"Oh." I got quiet, considering her words. Was she going to see him about her baby, since he was a vampire and doctor? Did she want to join the clan? There were so many questions I wanted to ask, but couldn't.

"Are you friends with the Cullens?" she asked in a curious tone.

"You could say that." I shrugged and stared ahead at the road.

She suddenly pulled off to the side of the road. I turned to look at her, my heart rate accelerating. Why was she stopping? Was she going to kill me now?

"Do you know why there is a silver volvo chasing after us?" Beau asked, cocking her head towards the rear view mirror. I turned my head towards the mirror and saw a shiny, silver volvo speeding to a stop right next to us.

Edward.


End file.
